Concrete Angel
by Hani Yuuki
Summary: This is my 1st NaruHina one shot! Enjoy! XD


Concrete Angel

_Anything italicized are dreams or 'thoughts'_

**Anything bold is something being read**

"_Naruto, my son." Naruto quickly sat up and looked around. All he could see has bright lights. A woman, with orange hair stood in front of him._

"_Mother?" Naruto questioned the figure._

"_Yes, It's me Naruto, I came to tell you that one of your friends will die before their seventeenth birthday," His mother said as the bright lights around him grew brighter. _

"_Naruto wake up, NARUTO!!" a man's voice yelled through Naruto's dream._

Naruto quickly sat up, hitting the head of his teacher Jiraiya. Naruto looked around; he was in his sleeping bag, in the middle of the forest.

"Damn you, Naruto," Jiraiya said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said lying back down. He sat there, for what seemed the hours. He just couldn't get to sleep. Finally, he slowly started to close his eyes.

'_Mmm... What's that smell' Naruto thought opening his eyes._He saw Jiraiya sitting by three other people; one girl, two guys and a large dog. The girl was making some great smelling food. _'Where have I seen that dog?' _Naruto asked himself.

"Jiraiya, who are all these people?" Naruto asked the white headed old man. Naruto studied the man with the dog. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, with a red triangle on each cheek.

"Hey Naruto you don't remember me, your old friend?" he said hugging Naruto.

"Kiba, it's been so long," Naruto said to his old friend, returning his hug. "Oh, is that you Shino?" Naruto questioned the other man. He also had spiky brown hair, but his was darker than Kiba's. He had a pair of dark sun glasses.

"Yep," Shino said quietly. Naruto looked at the girl. She had her back turned, she had long, dark, navy hair that came to the end of her back. Naruto smile and stood be hide her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small yelp as she turned to Naruto.

"N-naruto-Kun!!" she said as her face turned a cherry red. Naruto studied her face; she was pretty cute. She had soft lavender eyes, her pink cheeks, and the cute little hairpin she wore. He remembered when he gave it to her on her fourteenth birthday. She was about sixteen now.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said before she pasted out. "HINATA, are you ok?"

"I'll carry to back to the village," Kiba said putting Hinata on Akamaru's back.

--

Back at the village, Naruto got really bored; almost everyone was on missions. Neji was not on a mission but Neji and Naruto weren't the best of friends. _'I wonder if Hinata's around.'_

"Hey Hinata," Naruto yelled when he found her in the park. When she turned to him, he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, I just fell down the stairs," she said trying to wipe the tears. Naruto moved her hand and wiped them for her. He noticed a small buries on both arms. She also had some on her legs.

"Did you really fall? Naruto asked her.

"Yes I fell," Hinata answered quietly. She just sat there staring at the small river in front of them. Naruto hated when she stared off into space.

-flashback-

"Hey Naruto, will you do something for me?" Neji asked. Neji was about two years younger.

"Sure!!" Naruto answered with a flashy smile.

"Do you think you can become one of Hinata's friends, because she has a lot of problems with trusting people, and Hiashi just makes it worse. She also doesn't think she pretty. So can you help?" Neji asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said.

-end flashback-

"Can I tell you something? Well you know between friends?" Naruto asked after she stopped crying. Hinata just nodded her head.

"Well, you're my friend and I just want to let you know that no matter what anyone else says, you're a beautiful person. Now, you just remember that. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not, because you're a strong, brave, beautiful girl and I think God must have spent a little more time on you," Naruto said looking her in the eyes. Her face turned a cherry red.

:Thank you, Naruto-Kun," she said with a soft smile. Naruto walked her home because it had gotten late. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun, good night," Hinata said softly. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then ran inside.

In the morning Naruto ran to see Hinata. He ran down the block to her house. He glanced around. _'Where is everybody?' _He ran to see the Hokage, but when he got there, a note sat on the door. It read:

**Please meet in the grave yard.**

**Thank you,**

**The fifth Hokage**

Naruto quickly ran down to the grave yard. He thought that one of the elders had died. He found a small group of people standing by a grave. He walked over to it thinking that an elder would be in it. But instead they were standing near a small grave with a small concrete angel. Naruto looked down to see Hinata not an elder. Tears started to drop down his cheeks. He quickly found the Hokage to question her.

"What the hell happened? Who did this? Why her?" Naruto asked crying.

"We don't know, but Hinata's mom died the same way someone beat them to a bloody end," she said in a sad tone. Naruto walked back over to Hinata.

"I love you, Hinata I'm so sorry that I can't save you in the end, but you are still beautiful: and now I know that God wants to spend a little more time with you." Naruto said placing a small white rose in her hand. He gave her a small kiss; he watched her father leave with a smile on his face.


End file.
